Rearrange the equation so $x$ is the independent variable. $y+6=5(x-4)$ $y=$
Solution: To arrive at a correct equation, we have to solve the equation for $y$. $\begin{aligned}y+6&=5(x-4)\\\\ y&=5(x-4)-6\\\\ y&=5x-20-6\\\\ y&=5x-26\end{aligned}$ The following equation is rearranged so $x$ is the independent variable: $y=5x-26$